leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
卡西奥佩娅/技能数据
}} Abilities |firstdetail = Noxious Blast is a cursor targeted area of effect ability that emits a delayed explosion of poison at the target point. After a 0.6 second delay, enemy units at the point are poisoned and take magic damage over 3 seconds. Hitting an enemy champion with Noxious Blast will also grant Cassiopeia a movement speed bonus for 3 seconds. |secondname = Miasma |secondinfo = (Active): Cassiopeia throws a growing cloud of poison to a target location. The area lasts for 7 seconds and provides vision over it for the duration. Any enemy that passes through it is poisoned for 2 seconds that is renewed by continual exposure. Poisoned enemies receive magic damage each second and are slowed. *'Cooldown:' 9 seconds *'Range to Center of AoE:' 850 *'Diameter of Aoe:' 100-175 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Miasma is a ground targeted area of effect ability that spits a cloud of poison at the target area, lasting for 7 seconds and growing in size over its duration. Miasma will poison all enemy units that come into contact with it, dealing magic damage each second and slowing them. The effects will persist for 2 seconds after leaving the area of effect, and will continue to refresh while within it. * Miasma will grant vision of the affected area for its duration. |thirdname = Twin Fang |thirdinfo = (Active): Cassiopeia deals magic damage to her target. If the target is poisoned when hit then Twin Fang's cooldown is reduced to 0.5 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 5 seconds *'Range:' 700 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Twin Fang is a targeted ability that will fire a projectile towards the target, dealing magic damage on impact. If the target was poisoned at the time of impact, Twin Fang's cooldown will be reduced to 0.5 seconds. * Twin Fang procs spell vamp similarly with all single target spells and abilities. * Unlike other single target spells, Twin Fang procs single target 15% slow. ** Guinsoo has stated that the reason for this is so that players can't abuse a 35% slow that can be reapplied indefinitely. * Twin Fang's cooldown reduction will only proc after it hits its target if it was poisoned. ** Cassiopeia will benefit from the cooldown reduction on Twin Fang even if the poison on her target was not from her own abilities, e.g. and , , and * If Twin Fang was blocked by a spell shield, its cooldown will still be reduced if the target was poisoned. |ultiname = Petrifying Gaze |ultiinfo = (Active): Cassiopeia deals magic damage to all enemies in a cone in front of her. Enemies facing her when damaged are stunned for 2 seconds, while enemies facing away are slowed by 60% for the same duration. *'Range:' 850 *'Cone Angle:' ~83º |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Petrifying Gaze is a conic skillshot that deals magic damage all enemy units in the affected area. Additionally, Petrifying Gaze will stun all enemies facing Cassiopeia and slow all enemies facing away from her. * Petrifying Gaze considers the direction of champions while they spin by either the direction they were facing before spinning (spells like ), or the direction they're moving in while spinning (spells like ). * Petrifying Gaze has a brief channel time before its effects occur. The direction enemies are facing is only taken into account at the instant the ability's effects occur. }} Category:英雄技能数据